Amor, simple amor
by Meme-sama
Summary: El amor es especial, es simple y es complicado. Aceptarlo todo el uno del otro y pasar sus días juntos es lo importante. Les invito a leer este One-shot, que mostrara dulcemente la declaración de Murasakibara y Akashi. Simple y especial... amor, simple amor. Pareja: MuraAka


—¿Qué soy para ti?

—No sé qué decir.

—Quizá debería irme…

—¡No!, por favor… no te vayas.

Akashi, se aferraba a Murasakibara, deseaba abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas, no quería dejarle ir, no iba a dejarle marcharse. Atsushi, petrificado, se quedó en el mismo lugar, ¿de verdad estaba pasando todo aquello?, ¿en verdad Akashi, el amor de su vida, le estaba abrazando?

Murasakibara quiso voltear, deseaba encarar al pelirrojo, pero este se aferró con mayor fuerza, ocultando su rostro en la espalda del mayor, estaba tan avergonzado que podría morir. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sentía que su corazón explotaría, no quería que Atsushi le viera de esa forma, ¿Qué clara de imagen sería esa?, él, el gran emperador, ¿Cómo es que le mostraría su debilidad?

Quizá lo haría, pues sin duda Atsushi era el amor de su vida. No le iba a dejar ir, aun si perdía su apellido, la aprobación de su padre, aun si le deshonraran… lo que fuera, nada le haría renunciar a su querido peli-morado. Y no importaba que tan diferentes fueran, no importaba si uno era listo y el otro torpe, no importaba ninguna diferencia, pues en el interior ambos eran iguales

—Aka-chin, por favor, déjame verte.

—No, definitivamente no, estoy… en un estado deplorable.

—No me importa… creo que eso ya lo sabes.

—A mí me importa… tonto —susurró titubeante, sus dedos se aferraron un poco más, ligeramente a la camisa de Atsushi.

_Tanto tiempo he estado a su lado, he visto cada faceta de él. Sí, estoy loco, quizá demasiado, pero… ahora entiendo, lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón, sé que no podría sentirme por nadie más, pues lo he intentado, he intentado sacarlo de mi mente, arrancarlo de mi corazón, y aun así… Aka-chin jamás ha podido irse de mi ser. Mi hermoso emperador, he caído ante sus pies, y así soy feliz, no quiero que nadie más vea tu sonrisa de amor, o bese tus labios. Quiero que sonrías, que confíes, que respires y seas libre… ya no eres solo tú, ahora somos… nosotros._

Atsushi tomó las manos de Akashi, con sus dedos las acarició suavemente, mientras en sus labios se pintaba una dulce sonrisa, y sus ojos violetas miraba los temblorosos dedos del chico que se rehusaba a separarse. Pero, eso no bastaba. Atsushi hizo que Akashi le soltara, y se dio la vuelta. Akashi permanecía mirando al suelo, no quería encararle, no se sentía seguro, ¿podría de verdad ser débil ante él?, ¿estaba bien ser humano junto a él?

—Aka-chin, te contaré un secreto. Es un secreto especial, y jamás se lo he dicho a nadie —Atsushi sonrió, y dejó una suave caricia en la cabeza del menor, jugando un poco con sus pelirrojos mechones. Se acercó lentamente, y en su oído, susurró suavemente—. Yo te he amado desde el primer día que mis ojos chocaron con los tuyos…

Akashi tembló, ¿podría ser verdad?, esperaba que sí.

—Y-Yo… me he enamorado de ti, Atsushi… jamás pensé que me enamoraría de alguien, pensé que siempre estaría solo pero… —"tengo miedo a perderte".

—Mucho tiempo esperé escucharte decirlo, y ahora que por fin lo has hecho… no sé qué decir, me siento más idiota de lo normal, siento que mi corazón va a estallar y solo quiero tenerte en mis brazos. Me he vuelto un idiota… ¿aun así me amas?

—Tú has visto cosas de mi que nadie más ha visto, y has seguido a mi lado, aun en ese día donde cambie, aun con todo lo que he dicho o hecho, aun con todas veces en donde fui cobarde y te lastime… Sabes Atsushi, mi madre me dijo algo hace tiempo, y ahora que lo comprendo puedo decirte que… te amo, con todo lo que tengo.

Atsushi sonrió emocionado, sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente, estaba sorprendido, eufórico… ¡deseaba gritarle al mundo entero, su más grande triunfo!, ¡por fin había conquistado el impenetrable corazón del frio emperador!

En un impulso, Murasakibara posó sus manos en las mejillas de Akashi, hizo que este le mirase directamente. Atsushi adoraba ver su tierno rostro… pues a pesar de todo, Akashi era inocente, inexperto, descuidado… era un niño aun, pues aunque supiera cualquier tema o superara cualquier reto… no sabía sobre amor, no sabía lo que era ser amado totalmente, no sabía lo que era un cariño incondicional, había vivido tanto tiempo con miedo, tanto tiempo sufriendo, temiendo…y ahora, su corazón experimentaba el cálido cariño.

_Recuerdo… que mi madre, cuando yo era pequeño me dijo "algún día encontraras a alguien que te haga tan feliz que no necesitaras nada más. Al estar con él todo dolor desaparecerá y te hará sentir protegido. Algún día encontraras a alguien que te amará mucho más de lo que mami te ama ahora". Y aunque ella murió, hasta el día de hoy puedo recordar sus palabras. Cuando pensaba en Atsushi, en su sonrisa, y en su voz… los recuerdos de mi madre fluía suavemente, como si mi subconsciente estuviera dándome una pista. Ahora veo de que hablaba mi amada madre; cuando estoy con Atsushi ya no temo, cuando veo su sonrisa me siento vivo y quiero sonreír, y cuando hablo con él siento que nuestro tiempo es el más hermoso y eterno._

—Atsushi… te amo de verdad, dime, ¿estarías dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado?

Una egoísta pero tierna pregunta, no es sencillo contestarla, se debe pensar en la respuesta con sumo cuidado. Atsushi meditó un momento, sonrió ampliamente cual niño pequeño y se acercó para depositar un beso en la frente de Akashi, después clavó sus ocelos con los de él y espetó seguro:

—Muchas veces, sentí que ya te había visto antes, quizá fue alguna vez en un sueño. Pero, cuando pude conocerte, me pregunté una y mil veces, ¿Cómo sería estar al lado de esta persona?, ¿podré estar con él por el resto de mis días?... y ahora que tú me lo preguntas, ya no cabe duda…

—A-Atsushi… —Akashi estaba conmovido, esas palabras tan amables, tan románticas… entraban dulcemente en su corazón y dejaban una sensación de calor, tan hermosa e intensa, que no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

—Ahora he crecido y puedo decirte Aka-chin… que te amo, te amo más que a nadie, y quiero estar el resto de mi vida, voy a amarte por el resto de tu vida, en las buenas y en las malas. Ahora puedo decírtelo, no es una promesa vacía, es lo que haré… como siempre lo he hecho, pero esta vez, me aseguraré de que mi amor llegue a ti.

—Yo… no podría pedir nada más en esta vida —susurró Akashi, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, y las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse, no había duda, le amaba, le deseaba con su alma no con su cuerpo, quería estar con él, simplemente ser más especial para él que nadie más. Quería abrazarle, tomar su mano, dormir a su lado, solo con ello estaría feliz.

Ambos, se sentían bien, en aquel momento, parecía que todos sus miedos habían volado lejos y la felicidad era lo único que podían sentir. La increíble alegría de sentirte completo, se abandonar las inseguridades e incertidumbres del futuro, poder olvidar el oído o el miedo, es totalmente indescriptible y ellos, solo podían mirarse mutuamente, tratando de comunicar lo más puro de sus emociones que se reflejaban cual diamante, desde lo más puro de sus almas, cantando con el sentido del amor, con los latidos del corazón.

—Voy a amarte por el resto de tu vida —prometió una vez más, esta vez en un tono más bajo como si se tratase de un dulce secreto que a susurros ambos habían compartido. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos, y se acercaron más el uno al otro. Juntaron sus frentes, respiraron hondo, y sonrieron en paz cerrando sus ojos, ahora todo estaría bien, podían sentirlo… enfrentar las tormentas y dificultades de la vida es más fácil cuando alguien que te ama está a tu lado.

—Gracias, Atsushi, por… comenzarlo todo.

—Y aún falta mucho más.

Atsushi besó la mejilla de Akashi, un roce suave y amoroso.

—Vivamos cada día.

Akashi besó la mejilla de Atsushi.

—Día con día.

Murmuró Atsushi, sonriente, emocionado, jovial y alegre.

—Por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Akashi besó su frente, y acarició su mejilla.

—En las buenas y en las malas.

—Hasta que el final llegue.

—Procuremos aprovechar.

—Hasta el último segundo.

—Juntos.

Y ambos, en medio de ese momento tan único, en aquella noche tan especial, en ese balcón, se besaron. Después de tantos años, de tantas emociones, de tantos juegos y recuerdos… por fin juntaron sus labios por primera vez. Fue lo mejor del mundo, pues un beso con la persona que más adoras… es indescriptible. Ambos, con ternura se abrazaron, sus cuerpos parecían hechos el uno para el otro, embonaban perfecto. Sentían los latidos acelerados del contrario, que estaban tan sincronizados que parecían latir al mismo tiempo el uno para el otro. Por fin se besaban, por fin conocían los labios con los que tanto habían soñado, por fin lo sabían, por fin lo sentían.

Como un secreto hermoso, como un susurro amoroso, como una caricia suave… el amor que sentían iba en aumento.

La luna era el único testigo. La noche era fría, pero el calor de su cuerpo era suficiente.

¿Era posible ser tan feliz?, ¿era posible amar de esa forma?, ¿era posible dejar el miedo atrás?

Lo era.

_El amor no solo es un mito, el amor no se compra, no se ve, no se toca… pero puedes sentirlo hasta el fondo del corazón… la necesidad de ver a esa persona, sonreír con solo su recuerdo, reír con solo pensar en él, avergonzarte por nada, agitarte, ponerte nervioso y sentirte seguro, todo es tan maravilloso que te hace sentir cien veces más vivo. El amor es dolor, es verdad, tiene su parte difícil, pero… una vez que superas todo miedo y dejas atrás cualquier duda… puedes amar libremente. Atsushi gracias a ti he dejado mi dolor, gracias a ti he dejado atrás todo aquello que me retenía._

—Te amo —susurró Akashi, sonriendo sinceramente, de corazón, exponiendo su alma entera, con defectos y virtudes.

—Yo también te amo —lo diría cuantas veces fuera necesario para que su amado Aka-chin jamás lo olvidara.

—Seamos felices juntos—pidió con dulzura, rebosante de ternura en su voz y jubiloso en la mirada.

—Siempre lo fuimos. Aka-chin.

_Si lloras lo aceptaré, si me gritas lo aceptaré, si te enfadas lo aceptaré, aceptaré todo de ti, tus cosas buenas y malas, pues tú has aceptado las mías y te has dado el tiempo de descubrirme, de interésate en mí, deseaste saber quién era mi verdadero yo, no te dejaste llevar por las apariencias. Aka-chin…ambos ahora seremos felices. Aunque, creo que siempre lo fuimos, pues a pesar del miedo, de la separación o de lo que sea… siempre supimos que estaríamos ahí el uno para el otro, solo faltaba decirlo. Nada puede hacerme más feliz que tú._

Sellaron su promesa con otro beso más. Se abrazaron, suspiraron y contemplaron su amor reflejado en las estrellas… el resto de la noche.

El amor es muy importante, te hace olvidar los pesares del mundo, quizá sea trampa o quizá no, pero te llena de alegría, te hace sentir vivo, te deja respirar y te da la confianza de darlo todo de ti en el mundo. El amor no se mide, no se toca, no se compara. El amor no es solo físico, no es solo atracción, ni siquiera es deseo carnal. El amor es la felicidad pura, es el sentimiento que te da la certeza de que el mundo es maravilloso. La felicidad de tener a alguien a tu lado, de querer protegerlo y que te proteja, que ambos sonrían, que ambos se extrañen y se necesitan por el simple gozo de tenerse.

Las lamas gemelas existen, las medias naranjas, papayas y cilantros también, para todo hay una mitad, alguien que puede ser diferente a ti pero de una u otra forma te complementa. Amar es poder dar todo tu cariño, tu apoyo y tu fuerza, pero a la vez es ser débil, y exponerte, confiar en esa persona. Hay tantas formas de describir que es el amor… que aun después de tantos siglos, días y milenios, los humanos siguen buscando las palabras precisas para describir la belleza más grande en este mundo. El amor es lo que salva vidas. El amor hace más de lo que creemos, a pesar de decir que solo es un cuento de hadas o que es mentira o algo irreal… el amor está ahí.

Ama hoy. Piensa mañana.


End file.
